New Pokemon Adventures, Kanto Region
by Etcool
Summary: Follow my OC's Ethan and his friends as they travel throughout the Kanto region, earning gym badges, beating bad guys and trying to complete the Pokedex, all to get to the Elite Four and to be the Champion of Kanto!
1. Story Summary, and some OC's

Hello guys, I'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction writing thing as this is my first fanfiction. I hope you'll all be able to enjoy my first ever fanfiction, it's about a group of four friends traveling throughout the Kanto region, catching pokemon, battling trainers, beating gyms, defeating evil organizations, challenging the elite four and the champion, but most importantly, forging a strong bond with their individual pokemon and chasing their dreams.

OC's

Ethan(10): A friendly lovable idiot, who tries to have a strong bond with all of his pokemon. He believes that having a strong bond with his pokemon is the right way to the path of being a master of pokemon training, and to find his long lost older brother, Magnus. The main protagonist of this story.

Magnus(15): Ethan's older brother and a legendary trainer who managed to beat the elite four and champion of Kanto and Johto, who at the time were thought unbeatable. He disappeared five years ago after beating the champion and was never seen again. He appears way later in the story.

Brandon(10): Ethan's childhood friend and friendly rival, he aspires to be a pokemon trainer and to work alongside his grandfather, Professor Oak, the Pokemon Professor, to help study the bonds people have with pokemon. He follows Ethan on his journey.

Laura(10): Brandon's sister and Ethan's friend, she wants to be a pokemon professor and study how and why pokemon can evolve. She too follows Ethan on his journey.

Yellow(9): A shy girl who works with Professor Oak and has a strange ability to communicate with the pichu evolution line. She follows Ethan on his journey to try and find the family of pikachus who raised her up.

This is it, my first ever fanfiction, I hope you'll all enjoy it, I'll try to upload at least once a week, I put T due to some blood, violence and maybe death?, I'm not so sure, I'm kinda just going along with flow.

So yeah, this story isn't based on the anime, games or manga, it's sort of an amalgamation of all three with OCs inside.

Disclaimer, I do not own the pokemon franchise or any of that stuff, in fact I don't really own anything.


	2. Chapter 1, A Brand New Adventure!

**Welcome to the official first chapter of my New Pokemon Adventures**

 **We begin in a small house in Pallet Town, Kanto, where a young boy, Ethan, is getting ready to meet his friends, Brandon and Laura to collect their very first pokemon!**

''Come on Ethan, hurry up and finish your breakfast, your going to be late to meet up with your friends.'' Rosie grumbled to her son, Ethan.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry, I'll be done eating soon, and I'll make it to Professor Oaks lab in time too." Ethan replied with a smile and a mouth full of food.

"ETHAN REDMON DON'T EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Rosie shouted as Ethan proceeded to open the door.

"Okay mom, see you later!" Ethan replied before rushing out the door and running towards Professor Oak's lab.

You see, in Kanto when a kid turns 10 years old they can go the Pokemon Professor and get their very first pokemon and start on their journey towards achieving their dreams and goals.

Today, three kids have just turned 10 years old, Ethan Redmon, Brandon Oak and Laura Oak. These three kids are all good friends and all have decided to embark on a journey together to achieve their dreams, Ethan and Brandon wants to become pokemon trainers and Laura wants to become a professor.

We continue the action with Ethan running up the hill towards the Pokemon Professor's lab.

"Please let me be the first, please let me the first." Ethan pleaded and panted as he climbed up the stairs towards the entrance of the lab.

Unfortunately for Ethan, as he climbed the last few steps, he saw two familiar faces, his good friend and friendly rival, Brandon and his twin sister Laura.

"Awww, I thought I would be the first up here" Ethan whined to the two siblings.

"You forget dude, the Professor is our granddad, of course he'll drag us here early in the morning, way before you even woke up" Brandon teased as he gave Ethan a playful noogie on his head.

"Never mind that you two idiots, let's go get ourselves our very own pokemon!" Laura said excitedly, as she dragged her brother and her friend inside the lab.

As the three friends entered the lab, they found time to say hello to the pokemon that lived in the lab and the professor's assistant, Daisy, and found said professor in the main room.

"Hello children! Ready to pick your very own pokemon?" Professor Oak asked as our three protagonists entered the room.

"Oh yeah, and I have already chosen my pokemon" Laura decided and picked up a pokeball, "I choose you! Bulbasaur!" she shouted as she threw upwards the pokeball and caught the grass poison type pokemon in her arms.

"Bulba, bulbasaur!" the grass starter happily cried out.

"Ah, bulbasaur, the seed pokemon, a wonderful choice. This bulbasaur has a modest nature and is always calm and collected, and why, may I ask, did you choose bulbasaur has your starter?" the professed enquired.

"Well for starters, I knew these two idiots, wouldn't have chosen bulbasaur" as she pointed at Brandon and Ethan.

Ethan and Brandon:"Hey, who are you calling idiots!"

"In that case, I choose you! Squirtle!" Brandon, shouted as he opened the pokeball as he lifted the pure water type into his arms.

Professor Oak:"Ah, squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon, this squirtle has a naughty nature and always likes pulling pranks. I can see why you choose him as a starter."

"Squirtle squirt!" squirtle grinned at his trainer.

"Well then it's my turn, I choose you! Charmander!" Ethan shouted and opened the pokeball and out came the pure fire type.

"Ah, charmander, the lizard pokemon. This charmander has a quirky nature and is very loyal. I presume you didn't just choose him because he was the last, am I right?"

"Well, I've always wanted a charmander so I guess theres that" Ethan replied.

Brandon:"My sister and I always knew you wanted a charmander, that's why we didn't choose him. Besides Laura always liked bulbasaur and squirtle has the type advantage, end of story. "

Ethan:"Aww gee, thanks guys."

Charmander:"Char, char charmander!"

"Very well then children, now that you've chosen your pokemon, I want to give you this" The professor said as he handed them a flat, red piece of metal and plastic.

Professor Oak: This is a pokedex, it has the ability to tell you all you need to know about the pokemon you see, catch and battle. It was designed by a company in Kanto called Free Gamak and if you can fill up the pokedex by catching every single pokemon, you get prize, courtesy of Free Gamak themselves!"

Brandon:" Woah, that's so cool!"

Professor Oak:" Well then, before you head of on your journey I wish you three the best of luck!"

Ethan:" Thanks professor, come on guys let's go home and pack our stuff for our journey!"

Laura:" Right, we'll meet outside of town right at the foot of route 1, okay?"

Brandon:" Okay, last one there is a rotten egg!"

After running home, introducing charmander to his mother, packing his backpack and saying his final farewells, Ethan raced off to meet his friends at the foot of route 1.

" My boy is going to be a pokemon trainer, just like his brother." Rosie said tearfully.

As Ethan was running towards the meeting point he caught up with Brandon and Laura, both ready and raring to go and soon, together they reached the foot of route 1, but spotted a familiar looking face.

Brandon:" Daisy? Is that you, what are you doing here?"

"The professor asked me to ask you to bring someone else along on your journey, come on out Yellow." Daisy replied as she gently nudged a small, shy looking girl towards the three trainers.

"Hello" Yellow said shyly

Laura:"Come on, don't act so shy!, My name is Laura, this is my brother Brandon and my friend Ethan.

Brandon:" Hey there."

Ethan:" Why does Professor Oak want her to follow us?"

Daisy:" Well, actually...

 **Who is this girl named Yellow and why is she following our three trainers and will they be able help her? Find out more in the next chapter of, New Pokemon Adventures, Kanto Region!**

 **Well that just about wraps up my first official chapter on my first ever story, I wanted it to end on a small cliffhanger, so stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably be published sometime around the first few days of December.** **So I hoped you had a fun time reading the first chapter, see you again in the next one, Et out.**


	3. Chapter Two, Onwards! To Viridian City!

**Welcome, to my second chapter of New Pokemon Adventures,** **Kanto. I'm sorry if you have been waiting long for this chapter, I couldn't write it fast enough due to some family issues but since it has all been cleared up, I should be able to continue to post each chapter at least once week. And without further ado, I present to you the second chapter of my story.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon or game freak or any of its characters.**

 **When we last left off, Daisy was explaining to the three trainers, why Yellow was going to follow them on their journey, let us us pick off from there.**

Daisy:" Well you see, Yellow here was an orphan. She was found and raised by a family of pikachus in the nearby Viridian forest."

Laura:"Woah..."

Daisy:"However, she got separated from the pikachus due to a raging storm couple years back and found her way to the professor's lab, and she's been staying with me at my place ever since."

Brandon:"Uh huh, and so she wants to follow us to try and find her pikachu family?"

Daisy:"Right, she thinks following you three will lead you to her family."

Ethan:"Allrighty then, come on guys! we're wasting time, let's go find yellow her family!"

Yellow:"Umm..."

"Don't worry, Laura has an extra sleeping bag and her tent is _WAY_ to big for just one girl. Come on then guys, Viridian City is just right over route one, if we go now we'll make it there by sun down!" Ethan exclaimed excitedy as he grabbed Laura's hand and ran passed Daisy and onto route one.

"Dang it Ethan!" Brandon shouted as he then grabbed Yellow and chased after his best friend.

 **After an hour of running, our four protagonists have stopped under a tree to catch their breaths.**

"Welp, that was fun, right guys?" Ethan sheepishly asked the others.

"Dang it Ethan! You made us run for an hour! I know Viridian City is close, but not 1 hour close, we're talking like half a day of walking close!" Brandon shouted at the now embarrassed Ethan.

Ethan:"Heh, sorry about that you guys."

Laura:"Nevermind that, all that running cut down the remaining distance by like a quarter somehow, so that's some piece of good news."

Then, a rustling sound could be heard from the nearby tall grass, but before any of them could react, a pidgey flew right in front of the four children.

" Woah, a pidgey! I wonder what the pokedex will say about it?" As Laura pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pidgey.

Pokedex: Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon, it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict, if disturbed, however, it will ferociously strike back.

" I wished I could catch a pidgey, if only I had a pokeball." Ethan sighed.

"Actually I have some right here" Yellow replied as she pulled out a pokeball from her small backpack, "Daisy said the professor forgot to give these to you before you left"

"Alright!" Ethan excitedly said as he grabbed the pokeball from her hand.

"Okay then" Ethan said as he threw the pokeball containing his Charmander. "Come on Charmander, let's catch ourselves a pidgey!"

"Char Char" Charmander grinned at his trainer as he moved into a battle stance.

The pidgey stared at the opposing pokemon and too got ready to battle.

Ethan:"Lets go then!"

 ** _Battle between Ethan's charmander and a wild pidgey:_**

Ethan:"Charmander, use scratch!"

Charmander's claws glowed white and he ran towards his opponent. The opposing pidgey however stood still and even dug his claws into the sandy ground.

"What is that pidgey doing?" asked Laura, confused. But right before charmander could attack, the pidgey quickly flew to the left whilst throwing the sand in his claws right towards charmander's face.

"Woah! I've never seen a sand attack like that before!" Brandon blurted out as the pidgey smirked at Charmander. Charmander roared in annoyance before running towards the pidgey with glowing white claws, only to be met with the same move by the pidgey again.

"Urg, why is this pidgey so annoying?" Ethan yelled.

"He's toying with you." Yellow stated calmly, causing the others to stare at her confused.

Yellow sighed "I always knew I would never be able to understand what my family would be saying, so I learnt how to read thier body language, and soon learned how to read other pokemon's body language as well" The others stared at her amazed, "The pidgey seems like it just wants to play around, or maybe it's testing you" Yellow mentioned to Ethan.

"Testing? Testing me for what?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch" Yellow replied.

As Charmander tried another attack, Pidgey struck again with another sand attack, and started to continuously pummel the poor pokemon with many multiple tackles.

"CHARMANDER GET OUT OF THERE! I GOT A PLAN!" yelled Ethan.

Charmander heard his trainer and quickly jumped out of the way, and then started taking steps back while planned the best way to enact his extremely wierd idea.

"Do you trust me Charmander?" Ethan asked his partner. Charmander looked back with a grin, "Char-Char" He agreed.

"Alright then, CHARMANDER USE SCRATCH TO UPPER CUT THE SAND BELOW YOU!"

"What is he doing?" asked Laura

Charmander was confused but still decided to follow his trainers orders and upper cutted the sand with glowing claws, inevertly creating a giant sand attack on the pidgey.

"..." the pidgey was speechless as the wave of sand completely covered him. He only heard the boy saying "Charmander use scratch!" before he could see anything. The moment he cleared his eyes, Charmander scratched the pidgey right across his face sending him back.

The moment the pidgey couldn't think straight, Ethan threw his pokeball at him. After three shakes, the pokeball gave a small ding.

"WOOO HOOO! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" Shouted Ethan while raising his pokeball high in the air.

"Huh took you long enough" Brandon smirked, "Now can we please continue this trip to Viridian?"

As the group continued walking, Ethan let his pidgey out to introduce to the other guys. He was exceptionally intrigued by yellow, especially after she told him about her family. During this time, Brandon saw a rattata, which didn't even give any resistance and allowed herself to be caught. She apparently wanted to be caught because she had always wanted to go traveling and taught having a trainer could help her. Other than that the group reached their destination, during the evening and had entered the pokemon centre to get some food, heal up their pokemon and get a place to rest for the night.

"Aww man! I sure can't wait to sleep!" Ethan yawned. They had just finished dinner and were chatting to pass the time.

"I'm actually quite scared that you ate two giant burgers" said yellow, sweatdropping.

"Not much ate as more of gulped down" Laura corrected in a deadpan tone, while Brandon was sniggering at Ethan's blank face.

"Never mind that you guys,I need to wake up early tomorrow for the viridian city gym battle! So let's get some shut eye..." Before Ethan could finish, Brandon butted in, "Um... Ethan, the gym leader has been away for quite awhile now, we might have to carry on to Pewter city, all the way to Cinnabar Island before coming back to beat the gym here."

"Dang it, well at least we can get to get more pokemon first then right? We gotta pass through the Viridian forrest first before reaching Pewter city, there's bound to be tons of pokemon there for us to catch right?" Ethan said to cheer both Brandon and himself up.

" Well, it's gonna be at least a two day trek through the forrest, we gotta get started early tomorrow. I propose we meet and have breakfast tomorrow by 8?

Does that sound good?" Laura asked. The rest agreed and first went to call up thier parents, or at least Brandon and Ethan did because Laura wanted to talk more with Yellow. After that they decided to go to the room. Due to money constraints the four decided to share one, at least it was two double decker beds.

As the four were saying goodnight to each other before they slept, far away in an icy mountain, a man, holding a pokeball, was walking towards a small cottage half buried in the snow as he reached the door he let out the pokemon from the pokeball, revealing a mudkip.

The mudkip looked at his trainer, "Mud mudkip?"

"This is your new home, this is where you will train, where you will grow and where you will learn about how important you are going to be in the future, are you ready?" The mystirious man asked his small little friend.

The mudkip nodded.

 **With our friends already in Viridian City, will our friends make it to Pewter in the next chapter? And who is this mysterious man we read about at the end of this chapter? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more!**

 **Author's Note:Well this is it folks, sorry it took _this_ long to finish up but well I was working on the next few chapters and trying map out the story for the future and well at least now I know better how to progress and pace them. I'm still trying to find my storytelling style so if you see a mixture here or there please try not to kill me. Welp there's that then, see you guys in the next one, Et out. **


End file.
